


i could love you better

by hwangshine (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han are Siblings, Boys Kissing, Camboys, Cheating, Hyunjin is a cheater, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jisung doesn't deserve this, Light Angst, Lowkey asshole Chan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Smut, anal bleaching mentioned like once, only at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hwangshine
Summary: Chan rails the shit out of his brother's boyfriend a few hours after accidentally stumbling across the two doing a cam session.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	i could love you better

Chan was heading downstairs to the kitchen when he heard soft mumbles. Chan shook it off and continued down the hallway, set on a bowl of some most likely stale cereal.

"Oh? Did you like what I wore last time?" Chan froze in front of his brother's door, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he heard Jisung talk.

"I agree, I really like how my skin tone looks in white." Jisung giggled.

Who was he talking to? Their parents were out for the night, so it couldn't be them.

Besides, Jisung never talked like that to anyone. His voice was sweet and high, unlike his normal surly noises.

Chan silently cracked open the door, and what he saw nearly made him faint.

Jisung was cross-legged in front of a webcam, his laptop open beside him. Sitting next to him was Hyunjin, Jisung's boyfriend. Aka the boy Chan had been crushing on forever, and sleeping with for nearly as long. What Chan noticed next was what his little brother was wearing. A huge shirt, a tiny pair of shorts, and a choker.

His friend was more dressed up, in a cropped pink sweatshirt and a matching skirt. The sweatshirt hung off of one shoulder, giving Chan a good view of his milky skin. He had silky blonde hair that brushed the underside of his chin. Two pieces were pulled back into a little ponytail in the back.

What were they doing? Filming a YouTube video?

Jisung seemed to be reading something on his laptop. He laughed and glanced at his friend. "Jinnie, they wanna see us kiss."

And then it dawned on Chan.

They weren't filming a video.

They were camming.

Chan watched with wide eyes as Hyunjin giggled happily, throwing his arms around Jisung's neck and connecting their lips.

Jisung slipped his arms around Hyunjin's waist, pulling him closer. Hyunjin squealed, the sweatshirt falling down his arm even more.

Chan's mouth was dry as he watched the two boys. It seemed like an eternity before they pulled away, a line of drool connecting their swollen lips.

Chan could hear the pings of tips flooding in. Jisung's plump cheeks were pink, and Hyunjin murmured a small "thank you".

Chan was tightening in his jeans. He practically choked on his spit when Hyunjin let out a gasp. He thought he was caught for a moment but Hyunjin just let out a breathless laugh. "Grind with Sungie? Just for you, Mr. Wang."

He winked at the camera, and Jisung giggled. "I didn't know Mr. Wang was watching." He gave a shy wave to the camera, his cheeks dusted in pink.

Chan suddenly felt a surge of irrational jealousy. Who was this guy that Jisung and Hyunjin were obviously excited to hear from?

Chan didn't have time to ponder it because Jisung was now on top of Hyunjin, and he had a clear view of their hips moving against each other.

Trying to be silent, Chan slipped a hand inside his sweatpants, gripping his hardening cock, hissing slightly.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Hyunjin lazily turned his head, his tongue sticking out slightly. His eyes locked with Chan's and he smiled shyly, letting out a whimper as Jisung moved against him.

"A-Ah...Sungie..." He moaned, his eyes never leaving Chan. "Pull out your cock, I wanna see it."

Jisung complied, but it was obvious the words were directed towards Chan.

He obeyed, biting his lip as his tip was exposed to air. He fisted his cock, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Hyunjin arched his back. Jisung had his dick out, and he was slowly rutting against Hyunjin's milky thigh.

Chan sunk his teeth into his lower lip, trying to keep quiet.

His eyes were still locked on Hyunjin's.

Jisung shuddered and Hyunjin whimpered. Chan's eyes flicked down to see Jisung cum, little spurts painting Hyunjin's skin.

It was Hyunjin's little whine of "Sungie, why so fast this time, hm?" that sent Chan over the edge.

Chan soaked his own hand, shaking slightly. He tucked himself away, trying to keep his breathing steady. Before he could get caught, he backed away quietly and headed to his own room, where he fell on the bed with a groan.

"Holy shit."

x

Chan was scrolling through a webpage on his laptop when his door creaked open. He glanced over, assuming it was Jisung, but it wasn't.

It was Hyunjin.

The slender boy flitted in, all giggles and smiles. He'd changed out of his clothes at one point, now he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt Jisung had gotten when he went to a Girl's Generation concert.

"Hi." He said, grinning widely.

Chan shut his laptop and moved it to the side, already knowing what Hyunjin was there for.

"Hi."

He leaned further against his headboard, an eyebrow raised. "So you cam, now?"

Hyunjin let out a soft giggle and climbed into Chan's lap, clinging to him like a baby koala. "It's only our second time doing it. Did you like the show, Channie?" Hyunjin whispered in his ear, his hot breath raising goosebumps on Chan's arm.

"Yeah."

"You liked me best, though, didn't you?" Hyunjin murmured, sinking his teeth into the elder's earlobe, his teeth clicking against Chan's earring.

Chan gripped the boy's hips, a tiny smirk adorning his face. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Good." Hyunjin whispered, leaning in. They kissed, teeth and tongues nicking against each other. Neither boy could find it in themselves to care.

Chan gripped Hyunjin's small waist, pulling him closer. "God, Jinnie. You're so small."

"I'm taller than you." Hyunjin giggled.

"Not like that. You're taller, but I'm bigger. Fuck, I could probably break you in half." Chan's cock twitched at the thought, and Hyunjin whimpered.

Chan slipped his hands off of Hyunjin's waist, sliding his hands into Hyunjin's sweatpants and pulling his asscheeks apart before running a thumb over his fluttering hole. "No underwear, I should have guessed."

Hyunjin whined and pushed back against Chan's finger, snuggling his face into the elder's shoulder.

Chan squeezed his bottom again, grinning at the reaction he received.

"Third drawer, baby." He whispered, smirking as Hyunjin scrambled to get a nearly empty bottle of lubricant from the drawer. He shimmied out of his sweatpants, positioning himself on his hands and knees.

Chan swallowed dryly at the sight in front of him. Hyunjin was completely hairless, his hole clean and pink. "Did you bleach it, prince?"

Hyunjin wiggled his bottom and nodded, making Chan groan.

"Forget lube then."

Chan pulled his cheeks apart, licking a broad stripe from his balls to his crack.

Hyunjin whined, his back arching as Chan sucked softly on his rim. When he pulled away, the area was puffy and wet with spit. He placed a kiss there before picking up the lube again, making Hyunjin whine.

"I know, Jinnie. Next time I'll spend hours eating you out, okay?"

Hyunjin quieted down at the promise, nodding.

Chan slicked up his fingers, slipping one inside the tight wetness.

Opening Hyunjin was quick work. Chan used the rest of the lube to slick his dick up before throwing it aside.

He lined himself up with Hyunjin, gripping the boy's bony hips and pushing in.

They both let out low moans, Hyunjin starting to tremble.

Chan quickly set the pace, slamming into him like there was no tomorrow.

Hyunjin was flailing underneath him. Chan held him steady with one hand on his back and one on his hips.

"Fuck, Jinnie, I'm not giving you back to him," Chan grunted, making the latter whimper.

"Don't wan' go back, jus' wan' you, Channie." Hyunjin slurred, too overcome by pleasure to form a coherent sentence.

"That's right. You're mine. Ever since I first saw you..." Chan murmured, continuing his rough pace. He slipped two of his fingers into Hyunjin's mouth to muffle the younger boy's whimpers and moans.

The younger boy choked on them, his tongue running over the pads of his fingertips. "Fuck." Chan gasped, pressing kisses against Hyunjin's sweaty shoulder.

"Ch-Channie, you're doing it s-so well!" Hyunjin moaned, the words muffled around Chan's fingers.

"Better than Jisung fucks you?" Chan growled, making Hyunjin nod frantically. "Yes, yes, so much better..."

"He doesn't deserve you, Jinnie. You're too good for him." Chan gasped, his orgasm overtaking him. He released deep inside of Hyunjin, making the boy let out a cry and spill his cum onto the bed sheets. Chan smirked when he saw what Hyunjin did. "Look at your little mess, sweetheart, you barely did anything." He pulled his cock out, loving the way Hyunjin whined in protest when his cum started to ooze out. "I'll fix it, Jinnie." He said soothingly.

He gripped his rapidly softening cock, gather some of his semen on it and slowly pushing it back into Hyunjin. He did this a few times, while whispering in Hyunjin's ear. "Jisung could never do this to you. He could never fuck you like I do."

Unable to talk anymore, Chan collapsed on top of Hyunjin, his chest pressing against Hyunjin's back. "I wish...I wish you were mine." is all Chan whispered, nuzzling against Hyunjin's neck.

They stayed like that for awhile, before Hyunjin sat up, pressing a sweet kiss to Chan's lips. He slowly got dressed, frowning at the sad look on Chan's face. "Don't be sad, Channie, please?"

He let Chan pull him down for another kiss, their lips barely moving. The kiss was only for comfort. Hyunjin pulled away, biting his lip.

"It's just...It's always been you, Channie. One day we'll be together." With the promise of their future hanging in the air between them, Hyunjin left, back to Jisung's bed with Chan's cum inside of him.

Chan stared blankly at the wall, trying not to cry.


End file.
